Labels and Stereotypes
by greyglow
Summary: SebaCiel AU. Sebastian and Ciel go to the same school, but they have never met before. Ciel has always been with his best friend, and Sebastian always spent time with his fellow athletes. One day, they meet in a far from normal way. Will their love be strong enough to break their labels? (Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the idea.) I will be updating in a few weeks from 12/12.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. This AU has probably been done before. I'm writing this because I haven't got around to finishing my other story. Here's my new one.**

**Chapter 1: First Impressions**

let out a sigh and sat down on the blue carpet floor of the library. It wasn't my fault that lunch was boring since Alois moved schools. I was going to be dead if I was caught, but I knew my way out of things. I opened up the book that was in my hands, Number the Stars. It was my favourite book in elementary school, so I decided to read it again.

I began reading, but no stopped when there was a terrible pain in my right foot. I bit my lip to keep from screaming and looked over. My black converse didn't look quite right, and someone taller than me, especially since I was sitting on the floor, stood beside my foot. He must had stepped on it.

He didn't make the greatest first impression. He was really tall, and I hated tall people. Since we had no dress code, he wore a shirt from some name brand and jeans. Don't get me wrong, he was kinda hot, but I held no interest in relationships. Also, he nearly crushed me! Not to mention I was almost positive he was a prep, otherwise know as a popular kid who played sports and hated anyone who wasn't in his group of friends. I was pretty sure he was on the basketball team last year. All I knew was he was in the same grade as me, tenth grade, and he nearly crushed my foot.

"Who the hell are you!" I whisper-yelled.

"Sebastian Michaelis. I am extremely sorry for stepping on your foot."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just help me up," I ordered and held out my hand.

He helped me up, but I immediately fell back over.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"No. I can't fucking stand on my right foot. What do you think?"

"I can carry you to the nurse if you want," He offered.

"Just go get her."

He nodded his head and jogged off.

_My parents are going to find me and discover that I have a fucking broken foot. I'll get in trouble for sneaking off to the library and skipping lunch. Greatest seventh period ever._

He came back with the nurse beside him. I sighed in relief. She sat on the ground beside me.

"How much does it hurt?"

"A lot."

She eased my shoe off my foot, but I couldn't help but bite the sleeve of my blue hoodie. She poked it just a little and sighed.

"I'll call your parents. Your foot is broken," She said the words I feared most.

I nodded my head and let her continue.

"I can drive you to the hospital. Anything else you need?"

"Carry me to my locker," I demanded.

Sebastian picked me up. "Locker number?"

"1214," I responded.

I wasn't sure why I let him carry me. He was a prep and what label did his people give me: a emo. I was too tired to care. My foot hurt like hell, and I was beginning to get a headache. I passed out due to the pain before we even reached my locker. The last thing I remember seeing was the white floor before the black began creeping in.

* * *

><p><strong>There is chapter 1. I usually do longer <strong>**chapters...**

**Reviews mean sooner update.**

**Tumblr: greyglow**

**See you next week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I've been trying to update for a while. In fact, I already had this written, but I never was home long enough to update. Now, here's chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2: Remind Me Why I Hate Preps?**

I sat up in the hospital and sighed when I saw only my father remained. I'm not sure what I expected, but I hoped that both if my parents could start in a room together for me. They divorced when I was three, so it was like that most of my life. Nothing ever changed with them; they always fought even if I was hurt. Sometimes, I even hurt myself to see if they cared, but it was the same outcome.

"How long was I out?" I mumbled in a slurred voice.

"Long enough for the doctors to fix your foot and put a cast on it. Of course, they still pumped you with medicine. Some kid came along; name is 'Sebastian?' He went down to the cafeteria because he got hungry. He'll be back later. New friend of yours?"

"Hardly," I laughed a bit. "He's the guy who stepped on my foot and broke it. Why is he still here?"

"Don't ask me. I'm just the messenger," he reminded me.

"Where is Mom?" I asked.

He looked angry just thinking of her. They really hated each other.

"She left an hour ago; she just wanted to make sure you made it out if surgery," he paused before continuing. "We both really do love you, Ciel. We just don't love each other."

"So you have to fight constantly?" I snapped at him.

He went to say something, but I got louder. "I bet if I ran away, you two would spend the entire time fighting. If I'd kill myself, you'd spend the entire time securing with her over who would pay for the funeral. It not about me! Neither of you care about me. It's all about whose the better parent, but that is neither of you!" By the end of it, I was shouting in his face.

A soft beeping sound came from the heart machine next to me. I ignored it, but the doctors didn't.

Doctors opened the doors to my room and ran in. They tried to hold me down, but I bit everyone of them who layed a hand on me. I hissed, but they didn't seem scared at all.

"Let me go!" I screamed, and they finally released me.

"What us meaning of this?" My father demanded an answer.

"His heart rate exceeded far past what it should be. Maybe it was caused by emotions, but it still could potentially put him in danger. We sent want anything to happen to him," one of them explained.

He nodded and told them that their actions were acceptable. They eventually brought Sebastian in the Rom and took my dad out.

Sebastian sat down in a chair beside my bed and looked at me. "They think we are friends. That's why they brought me in here."

"But we aren't."

"I know."

We sat there in silence before I asked the only question on my mind: "Why are you still here?"

"You just have your father since your mother left, so I decided to stay. I figured maybe we could get to know each other," he replied.

"Preps aren't nice."

"Neither is stereotyping," he argued back.

"I'm not stereotyping."

"But you're giving me a label and telling me that everyone with the same label is the same?"

"Shut up."

He smiled at me. "It's late," he changed the subject. "You should get to bed."

"I'm not going to school tomorrow," I reminded him.

"It's 11 o'clock and you get let out tomorrow at 6 A.M. Goodnight, Ciel."

He crossed the floor and turned off the light. Through the dim lighting from the door crack, I could see him sit down in the chair.

"Hey, come get in the bed with me. It's cold," I demanded.

"Why should I?"

"Just come on," I practically begged.

He climbed onto the hospital bed and layed beside me. I forced his arms around me. He seemed pretty okay with holding me.

"Goodnight, Prep. Don't die,"I mumbled into his chest.

He chuckled. "Goodnight, Ciel."

**A/N: You probably didn't expect that to happen. Haha. Anyways, expect MUCH drama in the next chapter.**

**I have to update around marching band season though.**

**The more reviews I get, the sooner the update.**

**Follow me on tumblr for more: greyglow**


End file.
